fhanidanfandomcom-20200213-history
Sorceran
History of Sorceran Life with the Athlon Around 3 billion years before the coming of the Elves, Sorceran came into the World as one of the Athlon. Sorceran didn't help create the Earth and the Universe. He only helped by limiting all destruction. Sorceran as Lord of Destruction could increase or decrease the power of any destructive force. He then wanted to undo some of the things the other Athlon created. He created the Dark Stones into the Earth so he too had power over the planet itself. He created the night and the shadows to undo the light. After the Earth had been finished Sorceran and the other Athlon lived on it. Sorceran lived on the Northern Continent close to Zarach, who didn't trust him. But he later moved to the Crownmountains live with the High King, Ormalogines and his wife, Sorceran's sister, Galwalan. Corruption of Ormalogines While in the Crownmountains Sorceran grew jealous of Ormalogines. He then attacked him when they were alone. It was a fierce battle, in which Sorceran was invinceble, since he could always decrease Ormalogines' power to nothing. Ormalogines captured Sorceran in stones, Sorceran then had to surrender. But he put a part of the Dark Soul in Ormalogines, making him the Soul's primary host. This automaticly made him the Dark Emperor. Sorceran then told Ormalogines that since he created Earth itself and the other Athlon only created the decorations of the planet. Ormalogines agreed and started getting an army together. He convinced his Herald, Khaios and the Mathlon Arghíd to join him. Sorceran, Khaios and Arghíd became known as the Dark Lords. Ormalogines and the Dark Lords then ruled the four corners of the world and after millenia of destruction Galwalan finally persuaded the othe Athlon to react against the Dark Lords. War for Earth: First Battle of the Dragons A war began between the Athlon and the Dark Lords. Sorceran and Ormalogines created a great dragon of incredible power, controlled by the Dark Soul. He was named Izkûghír. Izkûghír had powers equal to a second rank Athlon, like Galwalan and Sorceran. The army of the Dark Lords was divided into three. One part led by Ormalogines, containing Sorceran, would fight the Athlon. The second part which was led by Khaios and contained both Arghíd and Omnikos as well as most of the goblins, trolls and mathlon, would fight the dwarves, the mathlon and dragons of the Athlon. The third part was just Izkûghír and Ygfúr Dragonrider, they would fight Galwalan. At first Sorceran fought alone against Aréonar, Ifthín, Marstor and Targhor. He increased the destructive power of the fiery blasts of Aréonar to such a level that if they were to collide with Earth the universe would be emptied. When Aréonar and Ifthín were making sure that wouldn't happen Sorceran fought Marstor and Targhor. He had the upper hand since he possesed Targhor's shadow, giving him the same physical strength as him, and as using his Dark Stones. When Aréonar and Ifthín finally got out the flames Targhor tried something revolutionary. As the Lord of Weaponry he had the power to turn anything into a weapon. This allowed him to turn Aréonar, Ifthín and Marstor into weapons and with the Healing powers of Marstor they were fused into one entity. They had become a Rank Zero Athlon. Now they could control their destructive powers even if Sorceran had effected them. They almost destroyed Sorceran, but Ormalogines, who had fought Galwalan earlier, interfered. He put Sorceran into an orb of indestructible rock. He then fought the combined Athlon, but he wasn't strong enough and was defeated. Meanwhile Galwalan blasted down Izkûghír, killing Ygfúr and seperating the four continents. Both Sorceran and Ormalogines were then weakened by the Athlon, after they had also combined with Galwalan. Post-War service to Ormalogines Ormalogines declared it was Sorceran's fault they lost. For this he gave Khaios and Arghíd the orders to kill him. Sorceran first tried to buy back his position by selling Ormalogines dark magic. Ormalogines took the magic, but didn't alter the orders. While Khaios and Arghíd brought Sorceran to the Eastern Continent where he escaped. Powers and abilities Powers of the Athlon As an Ahtlon, Sorceran has the ability to change his appearance. However Sorceran is the only Ahtlon incapable of creation. Sorceran can change power itself, including gravity, speed and strength. Because of this Sorceran can have choose not to be destroyed by any force. In combat Sorceran uses his powers to deflect enemy attacks and return them to the attacker with enhanced strength and speed. This allows him to defeat virtually any opponent. Sorceran also has the power to have shadows come to live. These shadows will have the same strength as their real-life counterpart. However they don't have any of their counterpart's magical powers. The shadow's lifeforce is linked to it's counterparts. Therefore when a shadow defeats it's counterpart it dies with it. However if the shadow is killed it's counterpart can live on, although it will never have a shadow again. The shadow is invulnerable to sunlight, however Galwalan's pure light can destroy them instantly. Dark Stone Sorceran forged the darks stones using the shadows of metals and stones. They are harder and sturdier than any other rock known and believed to be indistructible. He has complete control over these stones and can move them by will. He can also change their shape. Some items of dark stone are Khaios' armour, the dark rings wielded by the dark lords and Mirkor's sword Amarthang. Limits to his powers Sorceran has no control over temperature, which in theory should make him vulnerable to extreme heat and extreme cold. Sorceran can however deflect blasts of fire, by controlling it's speed. He can also increase their impact. After being weakened After Sorceran was weakened by the Athlon his complete power over force was taken from him. He also could no longer summon shadows, because the magic that weakened him was of pure light. Category:Athlon Category:Dark Emperors Category:Dark Lords Category:Second Rank Athlon